Harry Potter and Merlin's Apprentice
by TiraborAranoth
Summary: Harry deals with the death of Cedric as his life is torn apart by Voldemort once more, the only thing that can save him is the secret of Melrlins Apprentice, or can it..., H/G, R/H, Read-Review
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked cautiously around, Cedric was beside him with his wand at the ready and Harry could smell the fear in the air, they slowly moved away from the portkey that had brought them there. Something was niggling at Harry's mind, a sense of Déjà vu, then he realised what was about to happen, and he yelled "back to the cup Cedric, it's a trap". Time seemed to slow as  a voice from the darkness calmly said "kill the spare… the spare….spare" and there was a flash of green light.

                                                          *              *              *

Harry awoke with sweat dripping down his ice cold body, he looked around he began to breathe normally again, as he realised he was still in the smallest bedroom, the Dursley's House, Privet Drive. Harry sighed and rolled over to see it was 6:00, a full half hour before he would be called down by his wretched aunt to begin the days backbreaking chores. Harry smiled at the thought of having some time on his own, then grimaced when he remembered why he had awoken so suddenly. The images of Harry's latest ordeal with Voldemort flooded back, and he choked back tears as he remembered offering to tie with Cedric for the cup. Harry examined his room as if checking for anything unusual, and as it happened there were quite a few unusual things about the room. A large wooden trunk stood open in the corner, containing his spellbooks, Hogwarts robes and other gear that made up Harry's life as a wizard, but what caught his eye was the envelope in front of Hedwig's cage. Harry quietly tiptoed over to Hedwig's cage and took the letter and hurriedly opened it

                _Harry,_

_                                How are the muggles treating you? Those threats from Sirius still keeping them in line? Anyway Dad has quit work at the ministry and is working for Dumbledore to help track down Voldemort, its all very exciting, and because dad is helping so much he got a raise and I GOT A NEW BROOM!!! Well, its second hand really, but its still new for me, and it is a Nimbus 500, so not nearly as good as your Firebolt, but it still beats the pants of my old Cleansweep 7. I'm going to try out for keeper this year now that Wood has gone, and the Twins are going to try for co-captain so they are really concentrating on it, harder even that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! When is Dumbledore going to let you come and stay here anyway, its not like the Burrow isn't safe anyway? Oh, Hermione is turning up in a week, so maybe you should ask Dumbledore if you can come then?_

_                                                See You Soon(I Hope),_

_                                                                                        Ron_

Harry smiled at Ron's letter and glanced at the clock, he only had fifteen minutes to write a reply and he hastily grabbed a parchment and quill and grabbed some ink. 

                D_ear Ron,_

_I've only got 15 minutes to write this before I have to get up properly and go downstairs so ill make it brief, that's great bout your dad and your new broom, what's it like, you'll have to show me when I come over. About that, I still haven't got a letter from Dumbledore, so I don't know when I can come over, I hope its soon though mate._

Harry laughed quietly as he thought of Ron and Hermione being stuck at the Burrow for any amount of time without him, and he realised that if Hermione was going to Ron's she wasn't in Bulgaria and wondered what had happened between her and Ron over the summer. 

_Is Percy still working at the Ministry, and does he believe you or the ministry about what happened to Ce.._

Harry grimaced painfully as he thought about Cedric again and scribbled out what he had written about Cedric and drove it from his mind

_ what happened? I hope the Weasley's get the captaincy, we have to get the cup again this year and I'm sure they would be fun to train under. Well, I hope I can come over soon, so ill write that letter to Dumbledore now to see._

_                                                Bye,_

_                                                                Harry_

Harry smiled as he got out another piece of parchment to send a letter to Dumbledore, then realised he didn't know whether Ron's Parents had said it was ok for Harry to come over. He hastily scribbled a postscript to Ron's letter 

_P.S. Hey Ron, it is ok with your mom if I come over right? I don't want to get in the way or put you out_

Harry then began his letter to Dumbledore, 

_Dear Dumbledore, _

_Ron has offered to let me come to his house for the rest of the Holiday's and I was wondering if it was ok with you, I'm pretty sure the Weasley's are ok with it because I got an invitation from Ron. _

_                                                Write back Soon,_

_                                                                                Harry_

It was 6:59, Harry attached both letters to Hedwig's leg and briefly wondered if she would deliver both letters to the right place, he quickly dismissed this thought as Hedwig could deliver mail even if he didn't have an address for the recipient. 

                                                          *              *              *

"Harry, come down here NOW" Aunt Petunia called by way of a Good Morning, Harry quickly patted Hedwig's head and opened the window. He ran downstairs to the sight of a mound of presents on the table, and shuddered as he remembered it was Dudley's Birthday today, and he would be left with Mrs. Figg while Dudley and His Smeltings Friends went to an adventure Park. He was fed two pieces of dry toast and told to quickly sweep the front path before Dudley's Friend's arrived. He spent the day pleasantly at Mrs. Figg's house, who still hadn't forgiven her cats. She gave Harry a piece of cake, and this time it wasn't even stale, then she let him watch TV all day while she knitted, which was a welcome change from the chores and work he usually got lumped with at the Dursley's, he even forgot to think about Cedric for a whole day.

                                                          *              *              *

When he got back to his room he found Hedwig asleep in her cage with two letters sitting in front of her. When he opened the cage to retrieve the letters she hooted quietly and ruffled her feathers at him for disturbing her sleep. One letter was from Dumbledore, and the other what looked like one of the older Weasley's. Harry had a moment of indecision before ripping open the letter from Dumbledore 

                _Dear Harry, _

_                                    I regret to inform you that you will not be able to stay at the Weasley's home for another week and a half while we make it unmappable, and generally protect yourself and them, im sure you understand though I know you will be disappointed. _

_                                                                Enjoy Your Holiday_

_                                                                                Prof. Dumbledore_

Harry gave a pained look at being kept from the weasley's for another week and a half, but then smiled at those few days that Ron and Hermione would have without him ad wondered what would happen. He then opened the second letter and began to read.

_Harry Dear,_

_                    You are always welcome at the Burrow, we have already heard from Dumbledore __and we will arrange for you to be picked up as soon as we are allowed, in a ministry car this time, don't want to have to go through that terrible business of the fireplace once more. Well dear, I do hope you are being fed well enough and that you aren't being treated too badly. See you soon._

_                                                Love,_

_                                                                Mrs Weasely_

Harry Blushed at the last lines, but then grinned, he was going to be at the Burrow for his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

Chapter 2

The week abmbled on with harry feeling conflicting emotions of guilt and anticipation as he reflected on his last summer, the Tri-Wizard tournament and also his coming stay at the Weasley's. He hoped that once at the burrow his guilt from not saving Cedric would be eased, or he would at least be distracted from it. Harry's nights were punctuated with images of Cedrics death, the revolting, sickening creature that had entered the Cauldron, and his battle with a new, more powerful Voldemort. Harry's days were filled with backbreaking labor in the service of the dursleys, who seemed to have decided that harry would have to do his extra 2 weeks work in the remaining time he had with them. For once Harry welcomed them however, as they gave a little help in distracting him from the events of the previous summer. Even frequent letters from Ron couldn't shake from him the question that all survivors ask. Why me?

                                                                *                *                *

Harry awoke in the auburn pre-dawn light in his now routine sheen of sweat, and as he wiped his brow he ticked off the last day on his mental checklist. The thought momentarily excited him, but he realised he still had the morning's chore's to complete, grinning at the brief respite from facing his friends, he continued to prepare for the day, checking that all his packing was done. He then headed downstairs for his last encounter with Vernon Dursley for another year.

"Comb your hair" Vernon growled by way of a morning greeting, before glaring over the paper to actually look at Harry

"We have company at 11, so you'd better be gone by then boy, or your not going at all"

Harry's heart momentarily jumped at the thought of not being able to go to the Burrow, the thought of the distraction that Hermione and Ron would bring was all that had kept him going all week. The worry passed as he had been assured that someone would arrive in a ministry car at 10:00am. Harry breathed deeply before sitting down and eating his grapefruit quarter although, harry mused, the diet isnt really working, seeing as Dudley is still bigger than a baby killer whale, and well on the way to beating an adult. As Harry started on the second half of his grapefruit Dudley punched him and grabbed it, mashing it in his mouth in one motion, piggy eyes glinting. Harry sighed and got up to wash the dishes, Petunia screeched advice and abuse at him while he scrubbed the plates clean. Harry moved to go upstairs but Petunia ordered him out to remanure the roses one more time before he left, Harry groaned but got the shovel and the manure and went out to the front garden. 

                                                                *                *                *

Harry was halfway through the rather smelly job of manuring roses when a black car with tinted windows pulled into Privet Drive. Harry looked up, surprised at the car's appearance, as it was only 9:30. Harry broke into a sweat and reached for where his wand should have been if it wasn't already packed and was about to run inside when the window wound down and Percy Weasley's head stuck out.

                "Hello Harry, Good Morning, I hope we aren't too ear. . ." 

Percy Trailed off, noticing Harry's overalls and then, his smell. 

                "Harry what ARE you doing?" 

Harry grinned at the distasteful expression on Percy's face.

                "good to see you too Percy, how are you doing, im just manuring this garden while I waited for you, ill just run inside and get my stuff"

Harry cut off any remark Percy might have made about his appearance by running inside, and calling

                "I'm leaving" 

before dragging his trunk downstairs, to see a rather proper looking young man in a suit waiting on the landing

                "'Ello I'm Phillip, let me get that for you, Ah'm Percy' s assistant, it's a pleasure to meet you sah, such a pleasure" 

He said, in an extremely strong Cockney accent. Harry was momentarily taken aback, for one thing why did Percy have an assistant, and why was he in a suit, not robes? Shrugging Harry handed his trunk to Phillip and ran back upstairs to get Hedwig and his Broomstick, he glanced once more around the room and grinned, and kept grinning all the way downstairs till he heard Aunt Petunia shriek and drop some china. 

                "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LIVING ROOM"

Phillip began stuttering

                "Ma. Mar. Mar. Marm, I am only here to pick up Mister Potter and his g.  ge. gear, im sorry if I have intruded"

Harry burst into the room as Aunt Petunia's face hardened at the mention of her nephew

                "I suppose you are one of Them then are you?"

                "I'm not entirely sure what you mean marm, I just 'oist the bags and drive the cab, that's all"

                "well you'll just have to wait a minute, he has not yet finished his chores" 

Petunia's mouth set into a thin smile

                "Its no problem Marm, you show me whats to be done and ill do it"

as Phillip drew his wand Aunt Petunia's surprised smile soon turned into an O of horror

                "YOU ARE ONE OF THEM, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, VERNON" 

and before Phillip could stammer an apology he was out the front door in a tangle with Harry, Harry's broom, and Hedwig.

                "AND STAY OUT" yelled Vernon

                "Ah, well done Robert" said Percy pompously, put that in the trunk and then take us home"

                "Its Phillip sir" mumbled Phillip.

Harry laughed as he remembered Barty Crouch getting Percy's name wrong. Harry's smile vanished as he remembered that that Crouch had died because of Voldemort, and the other Crouch, who was synonymous in Harry's mind with Cedric's death. With a subdued mood settling over him he climbed into the car and was bombarded with a lecture about international magic from Percy and he was sitting silently in his own world until he heard Percy say

                "… they will be staying at Hogwarts, its all organised, excited Harry?"

Harry was suddenly wide awake as he wondered who was going to stay at Hogwarts.

                "Sorry Percy, I missed who was staying at Hogwarts"

                "well Durmstrang of course, with their Headmaster gone all the teachers have just gone back to normal jobs, so the students will be at Hogwarts this year, but we have been lucky enough to bring over their Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, umm what was it.. it will come back to me. Went to the school until last Year. Anyway, you will have nearly 150 extra students this year, so it should be very exciting, lots of organising to be done…" 

Percy got a very wistful expression on his face, no doubt wishing he was still a prefect with power over those people. Then Harry remembered that he still hadn't asked Percy why he had an assistant.

                "Well Harry, when you become the youngest ever head of a department in the ministry of magic, you need an assistant to keep track of things for you"

                "How did you get the job?" Wondered harry.

                "Well as I was ALREADY doing all of Mr. Crouch's work anyway, it was only a matter of changing my pay packet, and title."

Harry, embarrased that he spoken his thought aloud, looked out the window and spent the rest of the trip in silence, pondering the arrival of Durmstrang at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: The Burrow

Chapter 3: The Burrow: From Dreams to Friends

As they drove down the bumpy track to the Burrow Harry's heart rose into his throat, this was like coming to his second home, his first of course being Hogwarts. As he got out and breathed the deep country air of Ottery St.Catchpole, he felt at peace, for the first time since the Tri-Wizard Tournament he didn't feel like he wanted to curl up and die. He looked up at the rickety stories that make up the Burrow and grinned, and this one lasted all the way to the front door, as he reached out to knock at the door it burst open and he was grabbed around the waist by Hermione and he saw Ron standing back a few paces

                "Harry" she shouted, squeezing the air out of his lungs as she hugged him

                "Good to see you mate" said Ron, smiling oddly at Hermione's enthusiasm.

                "How have you been" said Hermione, and Harry's smile faltered, then returned

                "Good, well, good now anyway"

They all smiled and just enjoyed being together again, before they walked inside to a happy greeting from the Weasley family, and harry was sad to see that Charlie was absent, but enjoyed the hug he got from Mrs Weasley ( "what have they been feeding you dear, ill just go put dinner on the table" ) and the warm handshake from Mr. Weasley also made him feel at home.  Ginny was even less embarrassed to see him than last year, and she surprised even herself when she hugged harry and kissed him on the cheek, Harry was overcome with surprise at her action, and went redder than Ron's hair while stuttering a thank you. While Ginny was busy thinking _'I am over Harry Potter' 'that jumper really makes his eyes look nice' 'I am over Harry Potter' 'Did he grow muscle over the holiday?' I am over Harry Potter' 'sigh.. look at that messy hair' 'I am over Harry Potter' 'and look at his scar, he's so defenseless' 'I'm not over Harry Potter'. While Fred and George took Harry aside and told him of how his __prize money was spent, he was thinking, __'Ginny kissed me, why am I still thinking about this, Ginny sure got well, cuter over the holidays, not that she would still like me, she must be over the crush by now, or she would have gone red after kissing me, but she just smiled and moved away, that's good that she's over her crush'. But Harry felt tight chested, and couldn't explain it._

                Hermione and Ron interrupted George's lecture to harry on the ideas he had for the quidditch team and took him to Ron's Room. As he walked up the flights of stairs he realised that for the first time someone talking about the Tri-Wizard tournament hadn't caused him to think about Cedric. Harry's smile faded as he opened the door to Ron's room to see the familiar bright orange, not because of the color, but because he had just had a pang of guilt. Everything about the situation he had just experienced was wrong, his thoughts about Ginny when the last girl he though of like that was Cho Chang that way, who was linked in his mind to Cedric. Plus the fact that because he hadn't felt guilty when George mentioned the Tri-Wizard tournament he felt more guilty, he felt guilty about the actual event, but more for not feeling guilty about it.

                "HARRY" 

Hermione's voice broke through his reverie and Harry realised she had been talking to him and was expecting him to reply. Harry coughed nervously and looked apologetically at Hermione.

                "Sorry `Mione, I wasn't listening"

                "God you're as bad as Ron, and don't call me that"

                "Sorry Mi.. Hermione"

Hermione laughed as she noticed the serious expression on Harry's face, then frowned when it didn't go away.

                "Whats wrong Harry, I was just joking with you"

                "I know, I guess I just havent had much cause to laugh for the last few weeks"

Harry forced a smile and then Hermione grinned, Ron laughed and shook his head

                "Harry, I just remembered, you haven't seen my new broom!"

Hermione looked sternly at Ron

                "That sounds good, ill just get my Firebolt and we'll go have a go"

Hermione just snorted, as Ron and Harry walked away Hermione muttered what sounded like

                "Boys, Ill never understand"

As the boys went to leave the house, through the kitchen, Mrs Weasley saw them with their brooms and promptly recruited them to set the tables up as she prepared dinner. Once the tables were set everyone sat down and toasted the beginning of Harry's real holidays. 

                Over dinner Harry stole glances at Ginny, so he could see if she was looking at him, but she spent the entire time talking to Hermione about the new dress robes Ginny wanted to get, while harry was making noncommittal noises in response to Fred and Georges tactics conversation and their plans for quidditch domination this year. The night wore on as Mrs Weasley's dinner was slowly consumed, first the soup, then an excellent stew, and followed by an absolutely delicious cake. Harry stumbled up to bed after his long day and brushed past Ginny as he went up the stairs, not even noticing her flinch and blush in his tiredness.

Harry went to sleep full and content, and he instantly slipped into his old nightmare, the graveyard, the cup by his side, Cedric on his right and Ron on his left, wait a minute, this wasn't right, but still here was Hermione, as well, just behind him.

                "No Ron, Hermione go back, go back you'll just die like Cedric, you cant"

                "Whats wrong harry, we'll be alright" said Hermione

                "Wands.. " Cedric was cut off mid sentence by Voldemort, 

                "Kill the Spare, and torture the other two, we might be able to learn something useful that Potter might not know"

Pettigrew raised his wand and said "Avada Kedarva" and there was a bright flash of Green light, and Harry's knees buckled with the helplessness he felt. He closed his eyes and tried tried to ignore the guilt that wrenched at his guts, and the inhuman screams of pain that were coming from Ron and Hermione. Suddenly he was looking at Ron's roof, but the screams hadn't stopped, it took him a full ten seconds to realise that the screams were coming from him, and he writhed in his bed at the pain from his scar. In seconds Ron's room was full of worried Weasley's, all with wands drawn, asking him where You-Know-Who was and what he had done, Harry couldn't see from the pain, but he distinctly heard Dumbledore's voice and two other wizards he had never heard before who might have been hallucinations or just have left by the time Harry could prise his eyelids open to see anything. Harry groaned with the dull throbbing pain that had replaced the feeling of being pierced through the forehead with a white hot knife, he reached for his glasses, and everything swum into muggy focus. Ron was snoring gently in the corner of the room and the dawn light played gently over the bright orange of the room, he suddenly felt hungry and tiptoed to the door, he eased it open and went to walk down the stairs to see Dumbledore standing there waiting for him, and Mr Weasley sitting in a chair with his wand in his lap, who was also snoring gently. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow him downstairs. Once in the Weasley's loungeroom he sat down and sighed, there was no twinkle in his eyes today, but that feeling of awesome power still remained in him. As questions buzzed around Harry's head Dumbledore murmured an incantation and a plate of biscuits and tea appeared. Harry smiled gratefully and took a biscuit and a cup of tea.

                "I suppose you are wondering why, and indeed how I am here Harry?" Dumbledore said quietly.

                "Yes" said Harry

                "I was wondering who the other two wizards were last night aswell"

Dumbledore smiled and for a moment the twinkle in his eyes returned, before returning to the serious matter at hand.

                "Harry, last night's dream, have you ever had anything like it?  
Harry hesitated, trying to remember the details of his earlier dreams.

                "No Professor, I haven't, the dreams have always been actual events, this one was different, heard my friends get tortured by Peter Pettigrew"

Harry looked at his hands before looking up into Dumbledore's face

                "Hmmmm, this is serious Harry, but ill get to that in a minute, as for why and how I am here, I will have a Portkey to The Burrow on my person at all times until you leave it, it is linked to you aswell, when you are distressed, seriously distressed, it automatically brings me here. As for the Wizards you heard last night, I have assigned two of my best unspeakables to your protection, they are with you day and night, invisible to all, even me."

Harry was surprised by the lengths that had been taken for his protection, he thought for a minute then asked

                "Why am I so special, I no longer have protection against Voldemort, im just another teenage wizard"

Dumbledore looked uneasy, and he appeared to be searching for words, at this Harry repeated

                "I am just another teenage wizard right?"

                "Well Harry, as far as I or any of your friends are concerned yes, but the wizarding world sees you as a symbol of defiance against Voldemort, and in that role no, you are not ordinary, or average, you are vital to the resistance against Voldemort."

Harry sat back, trying to understand what it would be like to lead a normal life for a year but gave up, and tried to understand. Looking up at Dumbledore he came to a conclusion, his green eyes steeled

                "Is that what my dream means then, that being my friend makes Hermione and Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's targets? I cant do that to them, can I stay at Hogwarts until the start of the year, or Diagon Alley?

Dumbledore smiled, much to Harry's annoyance

                "Harry, once again you show yourself to be mature beyond your years, and I really don't think you can make the choice of being your friend or not for them, tell them your situation, im sure they will wish to remain by your side"

Harry nodded dumbly, but he wasn't assured, he wasn't dealing well with causing the death of Cedric, he didn't know what would happen if Ron was captured and tortured. Shuddering at the memory of Ron screaming he heard someone coming down the stairs. Arthur Weasley rubbed his neck on the way through the living room to the kitchen, looking very much like he'd had a rough night. He emerged a minute later to see Harry sitting alone and staring into the distance, his face blank, betraying no emotion, and left him to his misery

*              *              *

                Ginny had awoken last night from nightmare images of a basilisk and Tom Riddle to Harry's screams, and was the first in his room to see him grasping his head in pain, the sight of Harry Potter in pain caused her to go weak at the knees, feeling useless and worried she left soon after and Hermione came back into the room not long after that. Waking up later that morning to the weak dawn light, she rested in bed for a few minutes before hearing footsteps creaking down the stairs past her room. Curious and lonely she decided to go talk to whichever of her brothers was up so early. Tiptoeing over Hermione's camp bed she silently made her way down the stairs, snatches of conversation in low voices started wafting up to her. Pausing just out of sight she heard Harry say he was willing to sacrifice anything to keep his friends safe, she was no longer unsure of her feelings - there was no longer any doubt about just how much Harry meant to her.

                She ducked out of sight as her bleary eyed father stumbled past to get his morning coffee then waited till Dumbledore disapparated before heading out to confront Harry. 

                "Bad Dream Harry?" she asked as she sat down in a couch opposite him, he glanced up at her, his green eyes two empty pools as he seemed to stare through her, making her feel invisible. Harry started when he actually focused on Ginny while she mentally berated herself for such a stupid line to start the conversation with. As he searched for the words to describe how bad and how he felt, she turned pink

                "Sorry, if you'd prefer not to talk about it its alright, I can go" and as she got up to leave harry seemd to wake up and said

                "No, please don't, its ok, and yeah my dream was pretty bad, hearing your friends being tortured by Peter Pettigrew will tend to upset anyone"

Ginny frowned and tried to remember where she had heard that name before, then she remembered.

                "What do you mean Peter Pettigrew, he died in the Sirius Black Massacre"

Harry slapped his forehead at his own stupidity, in his morose state he had forgotten that Peter, or Scabbers, was supposed to be dead.

                "Well, uh, yeah Ginny, that's what made.. uh….. the dream so bad, because it was like Voldemort.. ohh ummm, used the imperius curse to torture others". Even to harry it sounded lame, and Ginny realised he was lying straight away. 

                "Is that the truth Harry?" said Ginny quietly, Harry's embarrassment shone through to his face as he looked crestfallen. Sighing, and deciding that Ginny could probably be trusted with the information he began to tell her the truth about Sirius Black, and although at first she refused to believe, accounts from Hermione and Ron made her believe, in return she confided in Harry that she still dreamt about the Chamber of Secrets, and Tom Riddle's repeat occurrences in her nightmare's. 

                From a day that Harry began by swearing vehemently to himself that he had to sever his friendship with Ron and Hermione, ending the day with a new friend in Ginny surprised none more than himself, but that's because there are some things that people can share that inevitably bring them closer together, sharing clandestine knowledge about an escaped convict, ant and sharing the same kind of nightmares both fall into this category, and although Harry still didn't get to see Ron's Broom in action, he felt the day couldn't have gone better, and went to sleep with a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, and in place of his usual guilt about Cedric he fell asleep thinking of Ginny.

(A/N: Read/Review, I did like getting some praise from those of you who bothered to read chapter 1, even a flame would be nice just to see that you have read it :-p )


End file.
